caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orc's are a primitive race that live in isolated tribes in southern Calabria. They are commonly enslaved in the Calabria City. __TOC__ Personality Orcs are short-tempered, quick to anger. They would rather fight than ponder philisophical questions, and would rather fight than argue. However they are known also to be honorable and brave and courageous, if at times reckless and even a liability. Slaveholders that own an Orc slave have to keep them on a short leash, and punish them harshly for when they act up. Physical Description Orcs are usually 6 or 7 feet tall and weight between 180 and 250 pounds. They have gray skin, a slopping forehead, jutting jaws, prominent teeth, and coarse body hair. Their hair is almost always a shade of black, and their eyes are either entirely brown, yellow, or a dark red. A common element found on Orcs bodies are scars. They see scars as decorative and beautiful, some even performing self-mutalation to make decorative patterns with scars. A lot of Orcs cut and scar themselves after a prominent event in their life that they don't want to forget. However Orcs favor genuine battle scars, which they see has trophies. An Orc may decide to display or hide his scars while living among humans, depending on his attitude of them. Orcs favor bright garish colors for their clothing, such as purple, red, or yellow, and commonly practice body piercings. Most Orcs also take trophies from the body of particularly tough or important being they slay, usually incorporating them as a piece of jewerly, such as feathers braided into hair, a tooth necklace, or a finger. Orcs reach adulthood at 15, and will live no longer than to 60. Lands In the southern marshes of Calabria are where Orcs live in their many tribes. Many tribes now get raided by adventurers and slavers, looking to kidnap and sell orcs into the slave market of the city. For this reason it is not uncommon for an Orc to grow up in a human city as a slave, living in stables or the basement. Most businesses and rich nobles have at least one, maybe two, orcs as slave. An Orc who runs away is considered a criminal, and will be tracked down and brought back to his owner, who will punish the orc in his own accordance. Only the owner of the Orc can free him, many require payment for how much they purchased Orc in return for freedom, the problem with this system is that the master can take back his word at any moment so there's no such thing as a truly freed ex-slave. This was done in case a freed Orc would become too violent to hold in society (which would not be that uncommon). In the northern continet you can find many Orcs who have travelled there, because slavery is illegal. Religion Orcs believe that all living things (excluding plants) have a spiritual energy. That spiritual energy is consumed, and added to your spiritual energy, when you kill the living creature; effectively making you stronger. Almost all Orcs when they get old or sick will prefer to die in battle, if they are too bedridden to fight they will let a close friend kill, donating their energy. When an Orc (or any living thing for that matters) dies a natural death, that is not at the hands of another living thing, it is considered shameful because your spirit is effectively made useless. These spirits are considered malign and evil, in their eternal frustration and damnation they wreck havoc in the forms of sickness and natural disasters or other calamities. Orcs have a strong distrust of magic because they believe that the energy needed to create magic comes from these left over spirits. A select few (usually magic wielding orcs) argue that this gives the spirits purpose and makes their deaths less meaningless. A strange practice with Orcs is shrinking heads. When an Orc kills a particularly dangerous or loathsome enemy they will decapitate them, slit the back of their head open, carefully remove the skull, bind the head back up, bind the eyes and mouth shut and then dip the head in boiling water for about an hour until it’s the size of a fist. Orcs believe that the spirit resides in the head of their enemy, and will shrink a head to trap that spirit. This is also a common practice for some orcs who die a natural death so their spirit cannot wreck havoc. Alignment Because of their barbaric savagery and impulsive behavior Orcs are almost always chaotic, except for slaves who had a particularily harsh master. Evil Orcs are more common than good Orcs, seeing as they feel like they have a right due to their mistreatment, but neutral Orcs on the good/evil spectrum easily outnumber them. Language Orcs have a simple language which uses the Goblinoid alphabet. Often the writing is found in graffiti. The writing has no vowels and each word is written vertically instead of horizontally. Names Orcs choose their own names after they hunt their first animal. Before they choose their name they are simply called "baby" in the orcish language. Choosing a name depends on how the Orc wants others to react to him, if he wants to intimidate he can choose a guttural sound (the most common), if someone close to him died he might take their name, if he wants to get along in human lands he might take a human name. A few slaveholders may change his Orc's name if its too hard to pronounce, which is rarely the case since most Orcs can't come up with very complex sounding names. If an Orc does have his name changed in slavery, or if he was born into slavery, when (and if) he gains his freedom he may change his name back to an Orc name. Male: Dench, Feng, Gell, Henk, Krusk, Ront, Thokk. ''Female: ''Baggi, Emen, Myev, Neega, Ovak, Vola, Volen. Orc names are typically very consonant heavy Adventurerers Orcs in human lands are attracted to jobs in which their violence and strength become an asset. Frequently shunned from upper class company, Orcs find acceptance in adventurerers who are not prejudice, since they too are often wanderers and outsiders. Although the upper class sometimes hires Orcs as body guards, knowing that their mere prescence can be intimidating. Category:Races